


Pregnant (NateWantsToBattle/Pregnant!Reader

by Taylor_Z



Category: Video Blogging RPF, natewantstobattle
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_Z/pseuds/Taylor_Z
Summary: (Y/N)'s pregnant.  At first, she was as happy as could be . . .  until she realized she had to tell the father, Nathan Sharp.





	

I stood outside, the cold air circling around me. Small, white puffs of air shot out from my mouth every time I exhaled. Deep breath in . . . breath out, I told myself, trying to calm down.

I raised my hand and slowly brought it down to the large, wooden door. Fear and anticipation gripped onto and tore at my heart, making it hard to think clearly. Scenarios of yelling and fighting ran through my mind, causing me to bring my hand down before it could reach the door.

What do I do?!

The way I say it, I only had two options: knock on the door and tell him, or walk away and wait for another day when I actually had some courage. Either way, I still had to tell him, so why prolong the inevitable?

I squeezed my hand into a fist and brought it harshly down on the door's wood, creating a loud bang . . . too loud. I shut my eyes running through what could happen. He could get mad and storm away, leaving me with the lump on my stomach, or he could accept it and be happy for us. I opened my eyes and let out a shaky breath, hopefully it would all turn out okay.

"Just a second!" I head Nate's familiar voice call out from inside the house. Once again, the gnawing pain of anxiety fought its way into my mind, giving me awful thoughts and visions of what could happen.

That's it, I'm out! I'll just tell him some other time . . . I turned my feet and started to walk away, convincing myself that this was best for the both of us. But, before I could even take three steps, I heard the door swing open. "(Y/N)!" Nate shouted, "Where you going, baby?"

I cringed slightly and turned to him, a look of serious sadness plastered on my face. I saw the smile on his face fade and turn into confusion and concern. "(Y/N), what's wrong? What happened?"

I smiled at his concern, this alone making me feel better. "I need to talk you about something," I whispered softly, too nervous to speak to him.

"Yeah, of course come inside," he said, grabbing my shoulder and guiding me into his house. I looked around, seeing a picture of him and me sitting on a shelf. Picking it up and examining it I said, "If I tell you this, will you promise not to be mad or yell?" I set it down and looked at him in the eye. He looked so confused, it was almost cute.

He shifted his weight, unsure of what I meant. "(Y/N), I could never be mad at you," he said, letting his voice trail off. I grabbed the (F/C) scarf I had tied around my neck and played with the strings hanging off the end, refusing to look at him. Quietly, just barely above a whisper, I said, "I'm pregnant, Nate."

I heard nothing at first, just Nate inhaling and exhaling sharply. I couldn't look at him; I didn't want to see the anger on his face. I knew he wouldn't yell at me, but I knew he would be mad.

Suddenly, I felt warmth around my chilled arms. I looked up to see Nate hugging me, resting his head on mine, his eyes shut. "Oh, (Y/N)," he let his voice trail once again, suspense building in my mind. I shut my eyes and prepared for the worst.

But, to my surprise, what he said wasn't strung with anger or hatred, but it was laced with joy. "How could I be mad?" I opened my eyes and looked at his. The look he held in them curing me of my fear and anxiety. "I'm overjoyed!"

He let go of me and held my hand. "I'm going to be a dad!"

I let out a sigh of relief and giggled at his happiness, shifting my gaze from his eyes to his lips and back again. He sensed when I meant by that and walked over to me, placing his soft lips onto mine.

He held me there in the kiss for a moment longer, wrapping his arms around me. Once he broke the kiss, he moved the hair from my face, "I love you."

I placed my head on his chest and said, "I love you too."


End file.
